Photographic film cameras normally operate in a single conventional mode of picture taking. Advanced electronic cameras, some programmable features are capable of operating in alternative modes, such as telephoto or panoramic view settings. It is desirable to provide other mode operating capabilities for such purposes as diagnostics and calibration in addition to normal photographic modes. Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,055 discloses the use of a "dummy" cartridge which, when inserted into the camera, sets the camera in a calibration mode. This cartridge employs a diode on the side of the cartridge in place of the normal DX code which, when sensed, causes the camera shutter to open to allow an operator to calibrate the camera lens. Thus, only a single mode setting capability (calibration) is possible with this type of cartridge. Moreover, such an arrangement is not capable of automatically selecting a particular functional activity from a variety of potential activities suitable for use in the calibration operating mode.
Recently, film cartridges have been proposed that utilize a rotatable radial bar coded disc on the end of the cartridge to convey information to a camera and photofinisher concerning characteristics of the film in the camera, such as film type, ISO(ASA) speed, film length, sequence identification (SID) number and the like. In commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,032,854 and 5,030,978, the bar coded disc is employed to determine the angular setting of the film spool at predetermined visual exposure indicator (VEI) settings upon rewind of film into the camera to thereby provide an indication of the exposure condition of the film in the camera. Additionally, in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,455, the bar coded disc elements are counted upon rotation of the spool during film loading to provide a simplified technique for automatically determining the VEI setting of the spool to control the loading operation in a manner that avoids any double exposure of the film. These techniques utilizing the radial bar code on the disc are only directed to providing film information and controlling film loading and camera exposure settings based on. such information.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide a method and apparatus for automatically setting the operating mode of a camera.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such method and apparatus capable of selecting from a variety of operating modes for the camera.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such method and apparatus capable of automatically determining, from within an operating mode, a particular functional activity from a range of such activities appropriate to the selected operating mode.